Naked Mole Rap
Naked Mole Rap is the first song featured in Total DramaRama , sung by Vaughn as he explains his history with his naked role rat. Lyrics Hit it!) Vaughn: Yo', listen up, have a howler from Vaughn. Naked Mole Rap' is the name of the song. (Word!) Here's a story in all it's glory. Ain't hidin' nothin', don't know what the truth is how Vaughn met Rufus. Never heard a cat bark, Never heard a puppy purr, My dad's allergic to every kind of fur. So I surfed for hairless pets on the internet, Saw a jpeg of a pink thing... Gonna need sunscreen! What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.) Come on y'all, let the girlies sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) Uh huh! What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.) Hey, wait, I can't hear the girls sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) I heard'a Smartie Mart was havin' a sale on a hairless pink rodent with a long skinny tail. (That's me!) It seemed to be this good be a solution, The perfect pet for my dad's sensitive constitution! So the manager came to open the cage, He said, "You know this pet's hairless?" I said, "I couldn't care less!" Handed him to me, said, "Be careful don't drop it, and do you want this cage?" "No, i'll keep him in my pocket!" (Yay-hay!) What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.) Come on y'all, let the girls sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) (Oh yeah!) What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.) Gonna buy me some bling-bling! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) Guitar baby! Uh! What are we missin' here? (Rufus, the naked mole rat!) Can I get a boo-yah? (Boo-yah!) Oh, can I get a boo-yah? (Boo-yah!) Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!" (Cheese!) Smile for the camera say, "Cheese!" Can I get a boo-yah? (Boo-yah!) Oh, can I get a boo-yah? (Boo-yah!) Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!" (Cheese!) I'd smile for the camera say, "Cheese!" We've heard of Bueno Nacho, chimerito and a naco. Always grande size it. Why not? I'm buyin'! Rufus in my pocket, you can't stop it, can't top it, Don't drop it, you might just pop it! Rufus and Ron Stoppable with our best friend: Kim Possible. We're not afraid of any attack. I say "Yo, KP, we've got your back!" What is that? That freaky thing? (Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.) Come on y'all, let the girlies sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) What is that? Super freaky thing! (Yes, that's right, it's the naked mole rat.) Come on y'all, let those girlies sing! (Listen to the naked mole rap!) Yeah! This ain't no, no freak-o! Yeah that's right, it's the naked mole rap! This ain't no, no disco! Come on y'all, it's the naked mole rap! This ain't no, no chico/Shego! Yeah, that's right, it's the naked mole rap! This ain't no, no wrong-o! Come on y'all it's the naked mole rap. Listen to the naked mole rat! (Muah! buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye...) Category:Songs